mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Annoying Orange
Annoying Orange is the main character in all of the Annoying Orange shorts, as well as the show's lead protagonist. Orange has made full appearances in every episode since the start of the series on October 9, 2009, which is also his birthday. Orange has yellow teeth, grey eyes, and a braying laugh. Episodes are characterized by his taunting and annoying his victims-to-be with his adolescent behavior that frequently includes burping, pestering, puns, and play-on-words. These actions often infuriate the other character to the point where they start yelling at him to "shut up", only to have Orange warn them of their impending catastrophe: evisceration with a chef's knife, a blender or other types of death like being squashed by some heavy items (like Liam the Leprechaun and Gecko or even Mario) or eaten by animals such as Squirrel. He now has a show on Cartoon Network. In M.U.G.E.N, he has been created by Alicechan9 and A487561, and is a W.I.P. of TheIranSonic's. Alicechan9's Annoying Orange (The link is broken to this version) The first version made by Arcadboy and alicechan9 came out and is ready to use. This is considered to be the worst Orange since all it does is throw other Annoying Oranges at players dealing different amounts of damage. (sometimes it doesn't even touch the foe. a dozen of Oranges launch the fighter skyhigh) A487561's Annoying Orange A487561 has also made an Annoying Orange. Unlike Alicechan's, this Orange is based on the webshow and it can call on his many friends. If the player is playing as him he can also spam Koopa Shells and Seeds. He is better than alichan's version, but however he's still cheap in that he locks down the opponent by spamming his moveset. He can utilize close range attacks with knives and vegetables, and use his friends for longer-ranged attacks.. He will also spam counters. He was also updated with A.I. fixes,more balanced, added hit sounds, and another hyper, where he pardioes songs such as Bed Intruder, It's Friday, Gamgam Style and the Nyan Cat song. His A.I will also always use his hard to avoid OHKO alot as well, and the player still can't activate is hypers. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 70 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Pear - Grapefruit - Grampa Lemon - Midget Apple - Passion Fruit - Marshmallow - 'Hypers' Mid-Air Peelout - (in air) (requires 1 power bar) (No Sprite Added Yet) Lazer Eye - (Requires 1 power bar) Pacdots - (Requires 1 power bar) (No Sprite Added Yet) Moterboat - (Requires 1 power bar) (No Sprite Added Yet) Nya Nya - + (Requires 1 power bar) (No Sprite Added Yet) Whistling Pinwheel - (Requires 2 power bars) Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig - (Requires 2 power bar) Big Knife - (Requires 2 power bars) Wazzup Blowup - (Requires 3 power bars and less than 300 health) (No Sprite Added Yet.) Videos File:Mugen Annoying Orange(Alicechan9s version) vs Super Mario 64 Category:CharactersCategory:W.I.P Characters Category:Joke CharactersCategory:Cartoon Network CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory:YouTube Poop CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:StrikersCategory:Knife and Dagger UsersCategory:Inanimate Objects